


Shock

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob is in for a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shock

“Aw man! Someone’s already here!” Jacob groaned as Edward pulled into a secluded spot where they usually went to make out. “This is all your-”  
  
“That’s Jasper’s car,” Edward stated effectively cutting off his lover.   
  
Jacob blinked and looked. Sure enough, the car that had already claimed their normal spot was Jasper’s black mustang. “Maybe he’s here with Alice?”   
  
“They have their own room at the house.”   
  
“Maybe they wanted to get out for awhile,” Jacob said with a shrug.   
  
Edward shook his head. “Besides, Alice is in Alaska with Rosalie and Emmett visiting Tanya.”   
  
“Should we check on him?” Jacob questioned.   
  
“Yes… all I’m getting is a bunch of incoherent thoughts,” Edward agreed parking his car. He and Jacob got out and approached Jasper’s car, the windows of which were slightly fogged up. Jacob knocked on the window of the back door since they could tell no one was in the front seat.   
  
The younger vampires of the Cullen family had long since gotten used to sharing their sexual lives so Edward wasn’t surprised when the window of the back door rolled down and Japer was shirtless. He was surprised by the voice in his head now though. Before he could say anything Jacob spoke.   
  
“Hey Jasper, we were just wondering if you…” Jacob trailed off as the second person in the car sat up.   
  
“Jake?”   
  
Jasper ran a hand through his hair as Edward and Jacob stared at Seth…naked, as he was as well.   
  
“SETH?!” Edward and Jacob chorused.   
  
“Thanks for interrupting,” Jasper muttered.


End file.
